


Star Light, Star Bright...

by TheBrilliantBrunette



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrilliantBrunette/pseuds/TheBrilliantBrunette
Summary: There are no stars in New York City...





	Star Light, Star Bright...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really hope y'all enjoy! Fictober day 4! Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments down below! This may be part of a series but IDK!

There were no stars in New York City.   
Not celebrity stars, no, they were a dime a dozen around here, rather you were referring to the kind of star’s you’d find in the night sky. Y’know? The ones that looked like pinpricks through the fabric of our world into Heaven? The ones that made up Andromeda and Cassiopeia?   
Yeah, New York City may be full of stars, but not the ones that you were interested in.   
There was too much light pollution for the city that never sleeps to give the fainter glow of a billion miles away much of a chance.   
As a child growing up in the Adirondack Mountains, the stars were always there.   
You’d never realized just how much you took them for granted until you’d moved to the city.   
You stood out on the balcony of the Avenger’s Tower. The music from inside the building where Tony was throwing one of his famous parties was only mildly muffled by the sliding glass door that separated you from the rest of the crowd.   
Behind you, you heard the sound of the door opening and you turned your gaze away from the empty, black sky and smiled at the long, dark-haired super soldier behind you.   
“Couldn’t stand the music either, huh?” you asked.   
Bucky shook his head and closed the door behind him, stepping forward so he was standing next to you, and leaned against the balcony railing on his forearms.   
“God, the things you kids these days listen to,” he groaned and you laughed.   
“Don’t act like your music was any better,” you retorted, “some of the jazz you play sounds like a cat was made into a bagpipe.”   
Bucky laughed, a warm chuckle that almost made him look like the boy from the files you’d read.  
The one with the short hair and care-free gaze.   
“Point taken,” Bucky said.   
It was quiet for a moment between you two. A light wind blew that was just hard enough to let some of your hair escape your bun and make you pull your navy blue wrap closer around your shoulder and arms.   
“So,” Bucky said, “what’re you doing out here?”   
You shrugged, “nothing, just thinking,” you said.   
“About what?” he asked.   
You smiled. When Bucky had first come to the compound, talking to him was like pulling teeth. Whenever you tried he’d give you short, one-word answers, a “yes” here, a “no” there, and that was if it was one of his better days. In the first few months that he’d lived at the Tower, you’d done most of the talking. You could ramble on about anything and everything, so it was an easy excuse for Bucky to not have to talk. It soon became that if he wasn’t with Steve, he was with you, if only because he knew he wouldn’t have to sit in awkward silence like he did with the others.   
Slowly, however, he’d started to come out of his shell. Those “yeses” and “noes” became more frequent. Full sentence responses and asking questions came a while later, and before you knew it, he was initiating conversations, leading them, telling stories and ideas and jokes.   
He’d come so far.   
“The stars,” you said, “or, more like the lack thereof.”   
Bucky nodded, “I wouldn’t know anything about that.”   
“What do you mean?” you asked.   
Bucky looked at you, “I grew up in Brooklyn, doll,” he said, “I never left the city, well, until the draft that is.”   
You looked over at the man in shock, “you mean you’ve never seen the stars?”   
Bucky’s lips turned down in a frown as he thought about it before shrugging his shoulders, “guess not.”   
“God, you have no idea what you’re missing, Barnes,” you said, “one of these days I’m gonna have to drag your ass upstate!”   
Bucky smiled and nodded. He looked over at you and smiled, “I’d like that,” he said.   
“Betcha you would!” you said, “God, I can’t believe that you’ve never seen the stars, all the missions you’ve been on as an Avenger and you never once thought to look up at the sky?”   
“Well, you see, when I’m on a mission I’m not really there to go stargazing,” Bucky teased.   
“I know,” you said, “but still, my point still stands.”   
Silence descended between the two of you again and you turned back to gazing out at the city lights.   
“There was one time,” Bucky cut in, “in Bucharest.”   
You were surprised at the mention of his life pre-Avengers and post-Hydra. Like his days as the Winter Soldier, Bucky almost never talked about his life on the run. Maybe he did with Steve and Sam, but never to you, and certainly not to any of the others.   
“It was my first night there,” Bucky continued, “I was in an alleyway, trying to get some sleep. I looked up and...there they were.”   
Your heart broke for the poor man on your right. Before you knew what you were doing, you reached out with your hand placed it gently on top of his. The metal was covered by a black glove, as always, but you hoped he could still feel it, still understand that you were there.   
He was still for a second, not knowing how to respond, before he finally turned his hand over and slid your fingers in between his.   
You turned and met his gaze, a soft smile crossed your face.   
“We can go tomorrow, if you want,” you said.   
Bucky looked at you a little confused.   
“To the Adirondacks, I meant,” you finished, “I can promise the stars there are breathtaking.”   
Bucky smiled, and that Brooklyn boy gazed back at you, through time and space.   
“I’d love that,” Bucky said.   
You smiled wider and let out a little chuckle.   
“Yeah,” you said, “I would too.”


End file.
